1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strain relief apparatus and more particularly to a strain relief apparatus for relieving strain on a cable of an electronic or electrical device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the computer industry, it is important that a business machine, such as a printer, for example, be capable of being connected or interfaced to other electrical equipment. It is customary to connect the printer to other electrical equipment by using a cable. Typically, the cable would pass through an aperture in the housing of the printer and would then be connected to another business machine, such as a point of sale (POS) terminal. In order to relieve strain on the cable, business machines in the prior art would have, for example, metal clamps which would be separately mounted over the cable and onto the housing. Alternatively, a plastic or rubber clamp may be molded directly into the cable itself. These strain relief apparatuses of the prior art require an inventory of metal clamps or specially molded cables and screws. In addition, these types of strain relief apparatuses also require additional steps in order to complete the assembly and manufacturing of the business machine.
A business machine which provides a strain relief for a cable without using clamps and which also provides a strain relief which can be incorporated into the existing access or cabinet door of the business machine would be most desirable. Another desirable attribute of an access or cabinet door is that a cable may be routed therethrough with relative ease to enable the business machine to easily interface remotely positioned electrical equipment.